The Fast and The Furious: Jakes story
by charlie croaker
Summary: First story. please read and reveiw. all new charecters with maybe some guest charecters from the films makeing apperances later on.


It got dark early and the streets quickly filled up with racers and spectators. Jake was there early too and as he was twelve, he found it easy to push to the front of the crowd. He couldn't stay long otherwise his mum might get worried and ring Bens house which is where he'd said he was going after school. But still it was worth the risk so that he could get to see his big brother race tonight. Jake idolised his brother Ken even though it seemed that everyone else around him had a negative opinion of him. He'd dropped out of high school a couple of years earlier and had gotten himself a job in the garage near their house. All his money went on his prized BMW (much to his mothers dismay), which was little more than scrap when Ken had first gotten it but slowly over time he'd been able to transform it into a formidable racecar, and with him behind the wheel the two made a formidable team. Ken was slowly starting to earn more and more money from his races as he begun to draw in bigger crowds and better competition from further ailed. Kens charisma was another factor in thee large crowds he attracted. He was good looking and his easygoing personality made him a favourite amongst the girls. His partying and drinking antics were also quickly becoming legend, which many people outside of the racing circuit frowned upon but only seemed to heighten his appeal in everyone else's eyes, Including Jake's.

Tonight Ken was racing an out of Towner and the word was that he was good. Kens mates had all mentioned that he was a professional street racer and was a rising star in the circuit. Ken as always didn't seem too bothered about him and had been drinking the day before with his friends as he usually did. At the time Jake didn't know much about the effects of Alcohol but his Mum often talked about it being the downfall of their father and that It was dangerous to drink and drive but Ken never seemed to have a problem.

Suddenly the crowds cheering rose and drowned out the various sound systems as Ken's unmistakable metallic yellow BMW Turned into the street, Followed by two other cars driven by his various friends and their dates for the night. The powerful BMW made its way through the crowd and parked on the start line. Ken got out and was mobbed by his many fans ho had turned out tonight. Jake was trying to stay out of his big brothers site as he didn't like him coming to his races but he didn't think it would be difficult as Ken was way to wrapped up in greeting his fans to notice him.

The two Cars that had been following Ken pulled up and parked on the side of the street with the other rides. Out of the first got Jamie and his girl for the night. Jamie was another skilled street racer, maybe even more so than Ken but nowhere near as popular not that he seemed to mind too much. Out of the second car got the rest of Kens friends for the night as well as his buddy Malcolm. Malcolm as well as Jamie were Kens best friends and the three had known each other since high school. Unlike the other two, Malcolm wasn't much of a racer but he was one hell of a mechanic. They made their way through the crowd and met up with Ken at the start line. Jake couldn't hear what they were saying but they were all laughing and joking as usual. Jamie then happened to glance around and His gaze fell upon Jake. Jake turned Quickly hoping he hadn't been noticed but it was to late.

"Hey isn't that your kid brother Ken?" Jamie shouted as their whole group turned around to look. Jake had been rumbled.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?" Ken called over to Jake as he begun to walk towards him, an angry expression on his face.

"What have I told you about Coming to my races! does Mum know you're here?"

"I just wanted to watch, Mum thinks I'm round Bens," said Chris, feeling slightly embarrassed at being shouted at by his brother in public. Ken, who still looked pretty angry opened his mouth to say something but then the rest of his friends came over and one of their female dates for the night reached out and squeezed Jake's check.

"Little Jake Tucker!" exclaimed the blonde girl. "My what a handsome young man your growing into, and so tall as well!" Chris was embarrassed even more by this. He'd always been tall for his age and was what most people commented upon discovering his age. Ken gave Jake a despairing look as Jamie joined in.

"Hey you wouldn't want to have the kid miss you race on the big night would ya?" said Jamie. He smiled at Ken in a way that made Jake a little uncomfortable.

"I guess not," smiled Ken. "But if mum finds out your on your own ok!"

Just at that minute the crowed begun to cheer again. Down the street came A Black Nissan Skyline followed by a load of other cars.

"Here comes A.J., you ready Ken?" Said Malcolm

"Course he is," Said Jamie putting an arm round Kens neck and ruffling his hair. "Why wouldn't he be?"

Again Jamie's behaviour made Jake uneasy but he dismissed it.

"Hey it'll be a piece of cake, just look after my brother ok?" joked Ken.

"We'll look after him," said Malcolm placing his hands on Jakes shoulders. "Ok," said Ken.

He gave Jake one last smile and then walked over to the black skyline that was parked on the start line with Jamie. Now that the skyline was closer Jake could see that the skyline wasn't completely black and the were Grey tribal Graphics on the side, and from the sound of it, there were some serious mod's under the hood as well. A well-dressed African man stepped out of the car. He had neatly platted Cain rolls in his hair and had an immaculately kept goatee. Ken and Jamie approached AJ whilst the rest of AJ's crew simultaneously made there way over as well. The two groups came together as another man Stepped between them.

"Alright guys this is it" said the man. "You both got the money?" Jamie pulled out a large wad of cash and so did AJ.

" I hope you don't need that," said AJ as the money was handed over.

"Don't bet what you can't afford," smiled Ken

"Cute," AJ smiled back. "Lets have some fun" said AJ and held out his hand Which Ken grabbed, still with a smile. As the Two got into their cars Jake saw Jamie and AJ glance at each other and for the third time that night Jamie had made Jake feel uncomfortable.

A beautiful and scantly clad Brunette then stood in between the two cars and raised her arms. Ken strapped himself into his bucket seat and looked across at AJ. AJ looked as well and smiled at Ken as cool as a cucumber. Jake was beginning to take a dislike to this AJ guy.

"Ready, set, go!" said the Brunette and dropped her hands. The two cars both Shot of the Start line, their engines roaring above the cheers of all those assembled.

At first AJ's skyline edged easily past Kens BMW. And was still leading as they entered into the first corner. Ken was a little flushed and overwhelmed at AJ's driving skills. The two speed into another corner and Ken was finding it hard to keep control.

"Come on you can do this," Ken grunted to himself. There was another straight and by shifting up the gears perfectly Ken was able to make up some of the distance. AJ could see this and swerved in front of Ken as they entered the next bend stopping Ken from overtaking. Ken had to break to stop himself from going into the back of the Skyline or hitting the wall on his left. Ken was getting angry now. He would have to overtake on the next corner and hold of AJ on the straight to win. Ken put his foot down and again begun to challenge AJ for the lead. He swerved into the next corner. Overtaking AJ on the inside. Ken smiled as the crowd up ahead came into sight but something was wrong with his car. Something had come lose after the last corner and Ken could hear a noise coming from the car. Meanwhile on the out side AJ again coming close to over taking Ken. There was defiantly something wrong with the car but Ken couldn't afford to lose. Defeating AJ was his ticket to the big leagues. He invested too much time and energy to lose now. He gently squeezed down on the red button on his steering wheel unleashing his steering wheel.

Jake watched with Malcolm. Everyone was in hysterics as Ken begun to edge away from AJ. Kens car became a blur as it speed towards the finish line. But then it all went wrong. At first the car only started to swerve slightly. It was unnoticeable at first but the swerving became more and more prominent. The crowd saw it to and the cheering begun to calm down. The suddenly Kens car lurched to one side and the BMW swerved wildly and begun to flip. The crowd's cheers turn to screams of fear and Ken's car Flew wildly towards the sidewalk. Jake couldn't believe what he was seeing as spectators ran for their lives, out of the way of the uncontrolled vehicle. The car smashed into a lamppost and landed on its roof. At the same time above the screams of the crowd came the audible sound of police sirens. The crowd scattered in all directions as AJ calmly drove across the finish line. Jake, Malcolm and some of his friends begun to push past the crowd, trying to get to Kens overturned car. The sparks from the lamppost begun to spark, setting Kens car on fire. Jake never got close enough to see if Ken was alive in the overturned car or not. The fire had taken hold and reached the nitrous. The resulting explosion threw everyone backwards as broken pieces of car and shrapnel flew through the night air. Jake was flung to the floor and for a moment was dazed. The screams of the fleeing crowd and the approaching sirens seemed to blur into one. For what seemed an eternity Jake looked over at the burning wreck which was Kens car. He tried to run to it but felt Malcolm's hand around him holding him back.

"We have to go Jake, the cops!" shouted Malcolm to Jake who up until that point had been aware he'd been screaming. Everything was still running in slow motion. He needed to get to Ken but deep down, he knew it was helpless. He felt Malcolm swoop him up and run to his car. Jamie had already left as well as nearly everyone else. Amongst the chaos Jake could See AJ calmly collecting his winnings before driving off. They looked at each other for a moment before Jake was bundled into the passenger seat of Malcolm's car. AJ was smiling.


End file.
